She's Mine
by RedWater17
Summary: Mai era suya. y no dejaría que nadie, NADIE, la apartará de el. Y no importa cuanto refute sobre sus sentimientos, al final, los celos siempre serán el primer indicio de un interés amoroso. Tanto en mujeres , cómo en hombres. Y Oliver no era la excepción


**She's mine**

 _ **¿Cómo pasó todo esto?**_

 _No lo sé, pero aquí estamos._

Apreté la mano alrededor de tu muñeca y tú protéstate débilmente. Me llamaste con tu voz quebrada por el nerviosismo, pero te ignore.

Estaba molesto.

Estoy molesto, muy molesto.

A pesar de que me llamas varias veces no te respondo. Mi mente estaba concentrada en la razón de mi enojo, así que sigo el camino que mis pies marcan llevándote conmigo.

Mis recuerdos me llevan al comienzo de todo, el comienzo del caso que acabamos de terminar.

Una familia a las afueras de la ciudad de Katori, en la antigua ciudad de Sawara, estaban sufriendo del acoso de un espíritu en la antigua casona de la fallecida matriarca. Quien pidió el caso fue el nieto de la dueña, un compañero de clases tuyo. Solicito el caso atreves de ti, y desde el comienzo desconfié de él.

Siempre detrás de ti, alagándote, sonrojándote, haciéndote reír, ganándose tus sonrisas- esas que son solo mías- . Me hervía la sangre cada que estábamos en el cuartel y él se acercaba a ti, pasándote un brazo por los hombros o tomando tus manos entre las suyas.

El simple hecho de que te tocara, me daba ganas de cortarle las manos. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que eras mía? Solo mía.

Mía, desde el momento en que captaste mi atención.

Mía, desde el momento en él que yo caí ante tus sonrisas y sonrojos.

Mía, desde el momento en el que te volviste una persona importante, en mi trabajo, y en mi vida.

Mía, desde que confesaste amarme.

 _ **Te volviste mía, desde el momento en el que yo me volví tuyo.**_

Y tu amiguito no lo entendía. Él que confesara que la situación le agradaba porque podía estar cerca de tuyo me hizo ver todo rojo.

Solo recuerdo los regaños de Lin por imprudente.

Y los pedazos de cristal estrellados en la pared.

Luego de eso trate de mantenerte lo más lejos de ese mocoso, pero él se te pegaba como chicle. Nunca fui impulsivo, pero ese chico, Arikawa Yuuto, me sacaba de quicio con su incesante coqueteo hacia tu persona. Aunque la gota que derramo el vaso fue lo de hace rato.

Tú estabas perdida desde hace rato, te estaba buscando y te encontré en el patio. En compañía de Arikawa. Reías por algo que él había dicho, mientras que él aprovecho que estabas distraída y se acercó a ti.

 _ **¿Qué tanto?**_

 _Demasiado para mi gusto._

Te tomó del mentón, lo miraste confundida e hizo algo que ni muerto podre perdonarle.

Te besó.

Y entonces vi rojo.

.

.

Mi mano se apretó con más fuerza sobre tu muñeca y tú soltaste un quejido en protesta. Me preguntaste a dónde íbamos, pero solo te ignore. Aunque ni yo mismo sé a dónde vamos, solo quiero alejarte de esa casa, alejarte de ese que quiere alejarte de mí.

Los minutos pasaron, nuestros pasos nos alejaron cada vez más de la casa, ingresándonos en la ciudad. Doblamos por diversas calles, mis pies me dolían de tanto caminar pero no me detenía. Tú me llamabas por mi nombre, tratando de captar mi atención.

Llego el momento en que tu voz dejo de sonar nerviosa, te estabas enojando. Empezaste a poner resistencia a mi agarre y a arrastrar los pies, tu carácter estaba saliendo a flote. Cuando lograste soltarte te preste atención. Me miraste furiosa, me exigiste saber que me pasaba y yo permanecí en silencio, mirándote molesto.

Ante mi silencio explotaste. Soltaste un rugido frustrado y te diste la vuelta.

Ibas a regresar a la casa. Ibas a regresar con arikawa.

Y yo no lo voy a permitir.

Rápidamente te sujeto de los hombros y te acorralo contra un árbol. En medio de mi caminata llegamos hasta el pequeño bosque alrededor de la ciudad.

Levantas la mirada hacia mi rostro, me miras entre confundida y asustada. Yo solo lo hago molesto. Molesto contigo con Arikawa por tocar lo mío, por besarlo. Molesto contigo por dejar que te besara. Y molesto conmigo por no haber reaccionado a tiempo para impedirlo. Me llamas con voz temblorosa, esta vez por ese apodo que me pusiste. En el fondo me alegro de que lo hagas y a la vez me enojo, quiero escucharte decir mi nombre.

Me preguntas que me pasa, ahora con voz preocupada y mi corazón se enternece ante la dulzura en tus ojos marrones. ¿¡Quieres dejar de controlarme de esa forma, de dejar de poner mi mundo de cabeza solo con tu mera presencia!? ¡Maldición, no quiero que tengas este poder sobre mí!

No quiero sentir ese nerviosismo al tenerte cerca o verte sonreír. No quiero despertar y que tú seas lo primero que venga mi cabeza. No quiero dormirme con tu sonrisa en mi mente. No quiero sentir como se me va la respiración cuando me sonríes. No quiero sentir esa opresión en el pecho cuando estas triste. No quiero sentir esa necesidad de consolarte o protegerte. No quiero sentir esa ira cuando alguien, un hombre, te abraza o tiene tu atención.

No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Quiero dejar de sentir celos.

Quiero dejar de sentir esta necesidad por quererte a mi lado, de quererte.

Quiero dejar de sentir esto por ti. No quiero sentirlo.

Quiero dejar de amarte.

Porque sé que si te vas, me destruirás en el proceso. La idea de perderte que te pase algo me corta la respiración, pero el simple pensamiento de que te vayas con otro y me dejes me provoca un dolor indescriptible. Puede que tú no lo sepas, pero tienes el poder para destrozarme, Taniyama Mai.

 _._

 _¿¡Desde cuando me volví tan dependiente de alguien!?_

 _ **Desde el momento en que te enamoraste de ella.**_

.

-Naru, ¿Qué sucede? Háblame, por favor.

El tono preocupado de tu voz capta mi atención. Escaneo tu rostro por completo. Los suaves mechones castaños que caen sobre tu frente, tus grandes y cálidos ojos marrones, tu pequeña y adorable nariz, tus suaves mejillas cubiertas por una suave sonrojo ante mi cercanía y tus labios finos y delicados.

Tan rosas. Tan lindos.

 _Tan apetecibles._

Apoyo mi antebrazo en el tronco del árbol e inclino mi cuerpo de tal forma que nuestras narices se rozan. Tú apartas la mirada sonrojada y apoyas las manos en mis hombros, tratando inútilmente de apartarme. Frunzo el ceño ante esto ¿por qué no lo apartaste a él? ¿Porque me rechazas a mí, a quien supuestamente amas?

Murmuras débilmente que me aleje, que estoy muy cerca ¿realmente crees que te voy a hacer caso? Lo único que haces es aumentar mi molestia. Sujeto tu mentón con firmeza y te obligo a voltear el rostro, pero desvías la mirada ¿tanto te desagrada mirarme? Entonces voy a acercarme de tal forma que no tengas más opción que poner tus ojos en mí

Arrimo mi rostro hacia el tuyo, tan cerca que puedo sentir tus labios temblar levemente contra los míos. Es una posición muy tentadora para mí, te tengo acorralada entre un árbol y mi cuerpo, con tus labios solo a milímetros de los míos.

-Na…Naru.

Tratas de decir algo, pero yo no te dejo. Antes de que termines tu frase acorto la distancia entre nosotros, estampando mi boca contra la tuya. Muevo mis labios sobre los tuyo con demanda y posesividad, quiero quitar cualquier rastro de Arikawa de ellos. Tú no respondes y eso me extraña. Entre abro los ojos entre el beso y puedo ver tus mejillas completamente rojas, además de lo grande que has abierto tus ojos ¿Por qué tan sorprendida, realmente no te lo esperabas, Mai?

-Hmn.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, soltando un pequeño resoplido. Tomo tu labio inferior entre mis dientes y tiro un poco de él. Pareces reaccionar a esto, dejando a tras tu faceta de estatua. Tus manos se aprietan sobre mis hombros, apretando la tela de mi camisa entre tus dedos, empiezas a mover tus labios con timidez, intentando imitar mis demandantes movimientos. Sonrío entre el beso con gusto, así es como tiene que ser. Ahora que no te resistes puedo soltarte. La mano que estaba en tu barbilla la dirijo hacia tu espalda, apegándote todo lo posible a mi cuerpo. No escaparas.

Pasan los segundos y tus movimientos se vuelve menos torpes, pero aun estas muy atrás, me parece bien porque eso me deja en claro tu inexperiencia. Jadeas buscando aire y aprovecho ese momento para para ingresar mi lengua en tu boca. Recorro cada centímetro antes inexplorado, tocó tu lengua con la mía, incitándote a hacer lo mismo y comenzar una batalla entre ambas, en la que estoy dispuesto a ganar.

Solo cuando siento que el aire es realmente necesario rompo el beso, alejando mi rostro lo suficiente. Abro los ojos lentamente, una sonrisa satisfecha surca mi rostro ante la imagen delante de mí. Tu rostro todo sonrojado, tu respiración agitada y tus labios hinchados.

Pero la cereza del pastel son tus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos marrón que brillan con curiosidad, sorpresa y…

¿Acaso es deseo lo que veo, Mai?

Exhalo divertido, así que no soy el único.

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo nuevamente y deposito un beso corto en la comisura de tus labios, aun me encuentro embriagado por sabor. Te escucho tragar duro, totalmente nerviosa, mientras desciendo en un camino de besos hasta tu oreja. Tomo el ovulo entre mis dientes, succiono levemente y me deleito con el suspiro que sale de tus labios. Juego con tu oreja por un buen rato, mientras mis manos descienden y acarician tu cintura y caderas. Te estremeces, y un suspiro se escapó de tus labios, te está gustando. Eso me saca una sonrisa satisfecha. Dirijo mi boca hasta tu cuello cubierto por la camisa, esta es un obstáculo pero no por mucho tiempo. Desabrocho los primero botones con mi mano izquierda mientras la otra se afinca contra tu cintura, tiemblas ante el roce de mis dedos contra la piel que queda expuesta. Entierro mi nariz en tu cuello y tu aroma a vainilla con flores me nubla los sentidos, tan suave, tan dulce, tan adictivo...

Levantas la cabeza dándome más acceso a tu cuello, mientras yo me dedico a besarlo. Succiono y muerdo suavemente con la intención de dejar marcas. Unas que le dejaran en claro a cualquiera, que tienes dueño y ese soy yo. No pienso compartirte.

-Ng...Na...Naru.

Tus manos empiezan a hacer presión en mis hombros tratando inútilmente de alejarme. Estas muy mal si piensas que voy a detenerme. Ignoro tus llamados y me aprieto más contra ti, acorralándote totalmente entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Una mano se posa en tu cintura y otra en tu espalda baja, acariciándola suavemente. Te estremeces toda, incluso un jadeo sale de tu boca.

-Na...Naru, ¿qué...qué estas...? - tratas de preguntar, pero tu voz temblorosa no te lo permite. Sonrío divertido contra la piel de tu hombro y me dirijo hasta tu oído.

-¿qué estoy haciendo? - pregunto con voz ronca antes de volver a tomar tu lóbulo entre mis dientes y tirar del suavemente. Jadeas débilmente, te bestremeces y tu espalda se arquea sutilmente, una clara señal de que te gusta. - estoy besándote... ¿no se nota? - respondo con voz divertida, rosando tus mejillas con mis labios.

Vuelves a estremecerte, y entierras tus dedos en mis hombros buscando soporte. Termino mi camino hasta tus labios y deposito otro beso, este es diferente, más suave pero igual de intenso. Suspiras contra mi boca y tus manos pasan de mis hombros hasta mi cuello, enterrando las yemas de los dedos en mi cabello. Te aferras a mí con fuerza, y rodeo tu pequeña cintura por completo. De apoco, mis labios se van desviando hacia tus mejillas, bajando hasta tu cuello. Deposito pequeños y suaves besos por toda tu piel, deleitándome con tus suaves suspiros.

Me pierdo tanto entre tu aroma y sabor, que no me doy cuenta del momento en el que empiezas a temblar y tus suspiros son cambiados por sollozos reprimidos. Detengo mis acciones de forma abrupta y me alejo de ti con suavidad aunque no quiera hacerlo, solo lo suficiente para verte a los ojos. Sumamente extrañado.

" _¿Acaso se me fue la mano?"_

No puedo evitar que esa idea venga a mi mente y al ver tu rostro mi extrañeza crece. Tus mejillas están sonrojadas y tus ojos cristalizados, pero por una cantidad de sentimientos que no puedo descifrar. Al identificar el miedo y la duda inmediatamente me dan ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared en repetidas ocasiones por ser tan idiota e imprudente. Fui demasiado rápido y te asuste. Respiró hondo para tratar de calmar los calores, a este paso no podré controlarme.

-Lo siento. No debí hacer eso.

Me disculpo con suavidad. Pego mí frente a la tuya e inhalo todo el aire que mis pulmones me permiten, comenzando a pensar las mejores palabras para explicarme. Porque después de esto, lo mínimo que me vas a pedir es una explicación y aunque no esté acostumbrado voy a dártela.

.

 _No voy a darle otra oportunidad a Arikawa. Él no va apartarte de mí._

 _._

Cuando escucho como gimoteas levemente, y tu cuerpo tiene leves espasmos abro los ojos horrorizado, viendo como las lágrimas salen como ríos de tus ojos. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero tus palabras me detienen.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntas tan débil y tan bajo que me cuesta escucharte, pero lo hago.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Me muerdo la mejilla al terminar mi propio comentario. Antes de que me diera cuenta responde de esta forma cortante a la que estoy acostumbrado. Obviamente mi respuesta no te agrado para nada, levantaste el rostro y me fulminaste con la mirada, aun con las lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas.

-¿No me tienes que dar explicaciones?

Repites mis palabras con un toque de amargura y sarcasmo. Claramente estas molesta, pero puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos, oculto detrás de esa capa de ira que parece querer incrustarme u cuchillo en la frente.

-¡Pues aunque no quieras vas a dármelas!... ¿¡Porque me besaste!?

Gritas molesta. Tus manos se convierten en puños y golpeas mis hombros con fuerza. Yo me quedo quieto, dejando que te desquites.

-¿¡por qué lo hiciste!?

Exiges entre gritos, pero ante mi silencio solo suspiras con fuerza. Apoyas tu frente en mi pecho y dejas caer tus manos hasta los lados.

-¿Por qué me besaste si se supone que no sientes nada por mí? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

Trago duro al escuchar lo quebrado de tu voz, en viva prueba del mucho dolor que te cause con mi silencio hace unas semanas. Mis brazos se cruzan detrás de tus hombros y te aprieto contra mi pecho. Sollozas débilmente y escondes el rostro en mi hombro, llorando de forma silenciosa. Beso tu cabeza en una silenciosa forma de pedir disculpas, pero sé que solo con eso no podré pagarte.

Respiro hondo buscando las palabras para comenzar a explicarme porque ya no quiero escucharte llorar, menos si es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué…?

-Estaba celoso. – susurro en tu oído. Aunque trato de sonar más suave me sale forzado.

" _Maldición, Mai. Espero que aprecies el esfuerzo que hago por ti ¡me estoy tragando mi orgullo!"_

Tú quedas estática después de mi confesión. _-No necesito verte para saber que tienes lo ojos bien abiertos ante la sorpresa, y no te culpo.-_

-¿qué…?

Susurras tan bajo que apenas puedo comprenderte, de no ser por la cercanía no te habría escuchado. Suspiro con fuerza, mostrando mi molestia. No me gusta repetir las cosas. No me gusta perder mi orgullo ante nadie. Y las dos juntas muchos menos.

 _ **¿Entonces por qué lo haces por ella?**_

 _Porque es ella, porque es Mai._

 _Mi Mai_

Inhalo de forma profunda, tragándome mi orgullo en el proceso. Me separo un poco de ti y tomo tu rostro entre mis manos. Limpio tus lágrimas con mis pulgares de la forma más suave que puedo, rozando con delicadeza la piel de tus mejillas con cuidado de no lastimarla. Te sonrojas ante mi tacto y siento las comisuras de mis labios levantarse levemente hacia arriba, te ves tan linda que me dan ganas de besarte pero me controlo. No es el momento.

Primero tengo que deshacerme de esa duda en tus ojos.

Me inclino lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos queden a la misma altura. Tú me miras expectante, ansiosa de saber que te diré.

-Mai. -Hago una breve pausa, buscando las palabras para comenzar. Verte a los ojos fue un error, no puedo concentrarme con esos grandes pozos chocolate. – Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no lo repetiré de nuevo…

 _ **Inhala y exhala. Dile adiós a tu orgullo**_

-Estaba celoso. Tu cercanía con Arikawa me molestaba, y molesta.

.

.

Retienes el aire tras mi confesión y unos segundos más tarde lo dejas salir lentamente. Te miro en silencio por unos segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos. El silencio se extiende entre nosotros, mientras tú no quitas tu mueca de asombro- _la cual estoy comenzando a considerar sumamente ofensiva._ Harto de esperar por una respuesta, bufo con molestia.

-¿es que piensas quedarte todo el rato mirándome con esa cara de idiota o vas a decir algo?

Pregunto cortante buscando hacerte enojar. Tras mi comentario por fin reaccionas y quitas tu ridícula mueca de sorpresa. Sueltas un suspiro divertido y bajas el rostro, riendo levemente. Frunzo el ceño ante actitud.

-Yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada gracioso, Mai

-No me río de lo que dijiste, me río por lo irónico de la situación

Detienes tu risa de golpe y respondes en un tono que no me gusto para nada. Levantas el rostro y un sudor frío recorre mi espalda al ver como tus ojos, normalmente cálidos, ahora son un par de frías estacas. Pero la peor parte, es que van dirigidas hacia mí.

-Me pides que te conteste una confesión de celos, cuando hace tres semanas tú me dejaste sin respuesta. Una que tengo por derecho ¿no crees?… ¿pero qué quieres que te diga, Oliver? - Me reprochas con tanta amargura en tu voz que prefiero guardar silencio - ¿qué me siento extraña entre la alegría y la rabia? ¿Qué tengo tantas ganas de mandarte al diablo porque mi instinto me dice que solo estás jugando conmigo? ¿Qué tengo tantas ganas de matarte que lo único que me detiene son mis ganas de besarte?¿o qué tengo la boca del estómago hecha un nudo de los nervios y emoción?...

Sonrío a medida que sigues reprochándome. Tu voz y rostro son contradictorios; muestran una cosa y a la vez otra. Felicidad y enojo. Esperanza y temor. Sigues hablando y tras cada palabra que sale de tus labios más ganas me dan de besarte. Todo tu rostro entre mis manos y masajeo tus mejillas con mis pulgares. Tu labio inferior comienza a temblar y yo sonrío ladino. Ya caíste.

-… ¿Es eso lo que quieres que te diga?- dices con voz temblorosa. Tratas de sonar enojada, pero estás claramente nerviosa y eso me gusta.

Me termino de inclinar para que nuestras bocas se rocen. Tú me miras con los ojos abiertos y brillando con firmeza, es aquí donde debo decir las palabras correctas.

-Quiero que digas mi nombre.

Susurro suave, escuchando un murmullo extrañado de tu parte. Permaneces callada por unos segundos, pero abres los ojos todo lo que puedes al entender de qué voy.

-Naru…

-Realmente, solo quiero saber tu respuesta. –Digo serio asegurándome que mi rostro este de la misma manera, aunque estoy seguro que mis ojos deben mostrarte todo lo que quiero ocultar. Me miras directo a los ojos por unos momentos y yo te la sostengo. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando sonríes con suavidad.

\- a los dos los amo. A Gene lo amo como un hermano, pero tú…- Mi respiración se corta tras escuchar tus palabras y puedo sentir como mi corazón golpea con fuerza en mi pecho. Tus manos viajan hasta mis hombros en una caricia tortuosa, luego suben por el cuello hasta llegar a mi nuca donde empiezas a jugar con la raíz de mi cabello. –Tú eres el hombre que quiero en mi vida, Oliver. Tú eres a quien amo.

No te dejo decir más nada. Apenas la última palabra sale de tus labios te beso nuevamente, pero ahora con suavidad. Tú correspondes de la misma manera. Te aferras a mí cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cuello, mientras yo coloco mis manos en tu cintura. Nuestras bocas se mueven lento, sobre la del otro. Busco decirte lo que siento sin las palabras, solo por esa acción. Y puedO sentir que tú haces lo mismo.

Rompemos el beso cuando el aire se vuelve extremadamente necesario. Pego mí frente a la tuya y exhalo con suavidad, buscando regularizar mi agitada respiración. Tú sonríes aun exaltada y escondes el rostro en mi hombro, soltando leves risitas alegres. Me siento contagiado por tus risas y sonrío levemente de lado, me siento bien.

-¿entonces…?

-Madoka tiene razón. Los hombres no entienden indirectas por más directas que sean – comentas divertida- Tienes que decirles todo directo, sino no entienden. – Te separas un poco y levantas el rostro, clavando tus ojos sobre los míos – Te amo, Oliver. Con todo y tu mal carácter

-¿y narcisismo? – pregunto con un deje de diversión. Rozando tu nariz con la mía.

-y con el narcisismo también– respondes divertida, ensanchando tu sonrisa. – Quiero el paquete completo.

Sonrío de forma ladina al escuchar tu respuesta, satisfecho y feliz. Acuno tu rostro entre mis manos y te vuelvo a besar, donde trató de hacerte saber lo que siento sin la necesidad de palabras. Sin embargo, aquello que empieza lento y suave se hace más veloz, más intenso. Nuestros movimientos se hacen más voraces y la pasión empieza a salir a flote.

Una de tus manos se entierra en mi cabello, mientras la otra se aferra a mi espalda. Nuestros pechos apretados uno contra el otro, me recuerdan la presencia de tus curvas femeninas. Una de mis manos, posada en tu espalda baja y la otra en tu muslo derecho, levantando tu pierna a la altura de mi cadera.

La temperatura aumenta entre nosotros a la par de las caricias. Me llamas en un jadeo, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Alejo mi rostro de tu cuello y busco tus ojos. Siento como se aceleran mis latidos cardiacos y mi respiración se detiene por unos segundos al verte así.

Sonrojada, jadeante, con la mirada brillosa, los labios rojos e hinchados y los ojos cargados de emoción.

Trago duro ante esa imagen, y acerco mi rostro al tuyo nuevamente. Un único pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza al verte así…

" _Mía"_

Vuelvo a besarte con la misma pasión de antes. Lo hago con demanda y un desbordante deseo. Mis manos acarician tu muslo y espalda, mientras las tuyas se enredan en mi cabello y recorren mi espalda, arañándola aun sobre la ropa. Jadeas contra mi boca y aprovecho para introducir mi lengua en tu boca, comenzando una batalla contra la tuya. Me deleito con tu sabor y gemidos, los cuales solo me estimulan a continuar. Continuar hasta que sepas que sepas que tú eres mía.

 _Eres mía, mía y de más nadie._

 _Y me aseguraré de que todos los sepan._

 _Incluida tú._

* * *

 _ **Esto huele a lemmooooooooon~**_

 _ **(~7u7)~**_

 _ **#LaNaruCondaEstáActivaNene~**_


End file.
